Recently, an information processing apparatus and an electronic device increase in performance and functionality. Accordingly, operation of a device becomes further troublesome and complicated. In particular, people in countries or regions unfamiliar with such devices and elderly people have serious difficulty in such operation. Owing to this, there are suggested various user interfaces that can be easily used even by users unfamiliar with the operation of the devices.
For example, PTL 1 describes that a RFID tag is mounted on a remote controller of a television set, and RFID readers that read the RFID tag are arranged at a plurality of positions in a house. PTL 1 also describes that the location of the remote controller in the house is specified from the reading result of the RFID reader, and control information of the television set corresponding to the specified position is transmitted from a home server to the remote controller. Accordingly, the control information can be re-set for the television set without an operation by a user.